


In The Comfort of Gratefulness

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mitsuki cries i’m sorry guys, Sleeping Together, it’s just a bunch of uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: Yamato was particularly grateful to Mitsuki. It was only natural he would something out of that gratefulness.-Aka Yamato does his best to comfort a crying Mitsuki in his arms





	In The Comfort of Gratefulness

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes or anything that sounds off, I wrote this in the middle of the night on multiple days so my brain can’t function, I swear I know English lmao

He was particularly grateful to Mitsuki.

The way he stuck by his side even when he non-hesitantly gave him that really strong punch, which he thought he really deserved, to the way he’d let it be as an ordinary thing whenever Yamato watches him practice on the bench nearby, a beer in his right hand as usual.

He’s grateful for everything Mitsuki had given him; support, laughter, and especially love, which Yamato felt iffy bringing up the word, despite knowing himself, he really loves Mitsuki.

He’s grateful for Mitsuki for being able to return his feelings, much to Yamato’s stupid drunken confession that he had no memory of, and would rather not have the memory of. He hated himself, thought that someone like him wasn’t worthy of a lover, but he was proven wrong.

Everything about Mitsuki, he was truly grateful for. From the way he smiles, to how supportive he was despite that punch, and how kind his heart was, he considered himself the luckiest person to have even met Mitsuki, and to not drop out of auditioning.

It was taken to his heart, stored in the empty spaces that he needed to fill; Mitsuki completed his life, and in any situation, he’d sacrifice himself for that energetic man.

And with the sounds of faint crying resonating from the hallway of the dorm rooms, his gratefulness began to kick in. Maybe it was just the alcohol from his very (surprisingly) few sips of beer at late night, but it didn’t always hurt for him to trust where his limbs automatically maneuvered to.

He found himself stopped in his tracks in front of the door to Mitsuki’s room, sounds of sobbing getting louder with every inch forward.

He sharply inhaled, praying that it was nothing serious. Maybe it was just a movie the younger one was watching? Then again, the whimpering sounded an awful lot like the shorter man himself.

“Mitsu? Are you awake?” He half-yelled into the door, softly knocking twice as to not disturb the others from their sleep.

The crying from the other side almost instantaneously paused, shortly before a reply with a cracked voice, “N-No...”

“You are... I’m coming in, alright?” Yamato sighed, ignoring the concept of privacy and opening the unlocked door towards Mitsuki’s room, before the latter had any time to protest.

Amidst his vision consisted of Mitsuki himself, face buried in his pillows with his blankets long gone on the floor. His hair was disheveled, cowlicks spread everywhere, and his eyes were tainted light red.

“...Mitsu...” Yamato could only say, inching closer to the younger one.

“H-hey...don’t come in without my...m-my permission...” Mitsuki quietly spoke, holding back his tears as he turned his head towards the older man.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard of that word, especially when this happens.”

The leader opted to sit next to Mitsuki on his bed, facing the crying one who was still pouting over Yamato’s intrusion.

“I would...lie to you...but after t-the things...that...that happened...I’d rather...not...” Mitsuki stuttered in hitched breaths.

Yamato never had been good at this comforting stuff. He tried to keep his business out, knowing what was the best for others. But in situations like this, he can’t help but feel guilty for the helplessness he seemed to show. He trusted his gut-feeling limbs to do the work, and with a taint of red on his cheeks, began to sooth the younger one by carding his left hand through Mitsuki’s tangled locks.

The shorter one responded with redness streaking across his cheeks, feeling the need to break down at Yamato’s sudden affection once again.

“Not even gonna ask what’s wrong...dumb old man...” He retorted out of embarrassment, leaning into Yamato’s soothing touch.

“I may be dumb, but I know damn well how...” blush ran across the older one’s face again. “How my Mitsu came to be like this...”

Despite the high amount of embarrassment Mitsuki has been facing, he hesitantly sat upright, looking deeply into Yamato’s olive green eyes for comfort.

“Come on, who said what this time?” The dark green idol urged, hand still buried in Mitsuki’s hair.

Looking down and up again, the younger one responded quiveringly, “Just...Just some fans who...thought I was...was far from handsome...and I was uglier than ever...shouldn’t even be crying about this...”

Yamato froze for a few moments, shortly before gently patting the younger one’s head a few times. “Cry as much as you want, alright? I wouldn’t even call those people fans when I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met...”

“...Yamato-san...don’t just go ahead and flirt with me like that...it’s serious-“

“And what did I say about using honourifics?”

“...” Mitsuki fell dead silent, giving up and leaning into Yamato’s side, arm lazily wrapped around his waist. “Yamato...”

The older one smiled of satisfaction, continuing to pet the smaller one. “Good!”

Mitsuki grumbled, forcing the petting arm to snake around his shoulders.

“Clingy now aren’t we~?” Yamato playfully responded, pulling the younger one closer to him.

Mitsuki lightly smacked his chest. “Old man...you really suck at comforting...”

“Maybe I do, but you love being close to Onii-san don’t you?”

Mitsuki’s tone grew softer, looking away as blush crept onto his face. “...I can’t lie about that...”

A quiet chuckle escapes from Yamato’s mouth, tilting the younger one’s chin with his free hand towards him and planting a soft, reassuring kiss on Mitsuki’s nose.

His smile grew wider with the sight of Mitsuki’s immensely growing blush, using his free arm to wrap around the smaller body, pulling it towards him until the shorter one comfortably laid chest-to-chest on top of Yamato.

“There! Now you can cry as much as you want!” Yamato chimed, patting Mitsuki’s back.

The latter failed to give a proper response, and instead only obeyed Yamato, as he let himself go quietly into the leader’s broad shoulders. Yamato continued to draw circles and patterns on Mitsuki’s back, reassuring him with kind words that hateful comments weren’t worth it, and that he was strong no matter what.

Mitsuki definitely was strong, in Yamato’s eyes, in everyone’s eyes. Even if he calls himself a crybaby, to show his true emotions in front of others is perhaps the strongest virtue Yamato thought he could have.

After a few more minutes later, the younger one began to calm down, falling limp into Yamato’s arms as his tensed muscles relaxed.

“Was that better?” He softly spoke, rubbing Mitsuki’s back more.

Mitsuki nodded, tilting his head up to look at Yamato’s half smiling face with tear-ridden eyes.

Yamato’s expression instantly turned to confusion. “Is something wrong...?”

Mitsuki shook his head. “Nothing...just your dumbass cute face is comforting...” He lightly punched the group leader’s arm.

The older one laughed, much softly this time and full of love, craning his neck forward to peck at Mitsuki’s forehead which was just barely exposed.

“Your cheesy form of affection needs work...” The younger one mumbled under his breath, pouting as he looked away from Yamato.

“Maybe it does!” Yamato replies cheerfully.

Mitsuki grumbled, snuggling deeper into the older one’s warm chest. “Can you stay and sleep...?”

Yamato begun stroking his fingers through the bright orange locks again. “Never said I’d leave.”

The younger one responded, “Thank you...”

“Hey, you don’t have to ask me to sleep with you, I’ll always protect you no matter what.”

A slight smile crept through Mitsuki’s lips. “How gallant, are you turning into Yuki-san now?”

Yamato irked at the mention of his senpai’s name, brushing it off by smacking Mitsuki’s head playfully. “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

Silence fell before in unison, the two of them began to laugh it off, feeling the rapid rise and falls of their chests together.

“But really, I’d do anything to make you happy. I love you, you know.”

Those last words echoed in Mitsuki’s head.

“I love you”, huh?

It was still so foreign to Mitsuki, especially since it came out of Yamato’s mouth. It was the first time since they started dating when he said those three words in another meaning. It moved a few tears from Mitsuki’s eyes, quite unnoticeable even with being so close to Yamato however.

“I love you too, you dumb old man.” The younger one replied, burying himself more into the leader’s embrace, yet again squeezing out another laugh from Yamato’s mouth.

“Will there ever be a time you don’t call me dumb or an old man?” He sighed, shuffling down and laying on his side to properly hold Mitsuki close to him while sleeping comfortably.

The younger man yawned in response, “Who...knows...” his voice trailed off from the gradual sleepiness.

A pair of lips softly pecked the younger one’s, just lasting for only half a second but hitching Mitsuki’s breath instantly.

“It’s about time you sleep, alright?” Yamato softly responded, lazily wrapping his arm tighter around Mitsuki’s waist while bringing the latter’s head closer to the nape of his neck with the other hand, arm dead from the weight of Mitsuki’s head. “I’ll spoil you!”

The younger one pouted in response, “Don’t treat me like a child...!”

Yamato’s genuine and lighthearted laugh resonated around Mitsuki’s ears once again, breath tickling the back of his neck. “Fine, I won’t! But I’ll still spoil you as your boyfriend!”

“Just another cheap excuse for a date, huh?” Mitsuki retorted playfully, smile creeping onto his lips.

“Ah, you caught me~” Yamato fake whined.

The younger one began to laugh, his vocal chords vibrating on the taller one’s shoulder. “I’m free tomorrow afternoon! Take me wherever you like.”

Yamato ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, a glint of happiness and satisfaction in his eyes. “I’ll surprise you!”

“But we are not going drinking.”

The glint of happiness faded away. “That’s not fun.”

Mitsuki laughed once more. “Didn’t you forget you’re the leader? You’ll set a bad example for the kids.”

“Now you sound like we have children.”

The younger one’s face was powdered in blush, failing to utter another word at the leader’s blatant statement.

Yamato’s smile grew wider, a taint of rosy pink across cheeks being just barely visible. “Relax! Children or not I swear we’ll go on an actual date.”

“...G-Good.” Mitsuki muttered.

It wasn’t until a few more minutes of small talk later when the bundle of love held close in Yamato’s arms dozed off, curling up into his chest and small arms wrapped tightly around his waist, not wanting to drift off from the warmth.

Yamato watched, smiling and carding his hand through Mitsuki’s hair and feeling his soft breaths against the nape of the older one’s neck.

To the gratefulness filling his arms, he swore to protect Mitsuki and make him happy for as long as he lived, as he began to drift off into sleep, mimicking the younger one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!! If you wanna scream about YamaMitsu or anything i7 related at all with me my Twitter in @rikuwu7!! ^^


End file.
